


Flash: Esther Wesley

by Lady_Lazarus951230



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Short Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lazarus951230/pseuds/Lady_Lazarus951230
Summary: Humans have seven oringinal sins. Yet Esther Wesley has eight.Love, the simplest and strongest bond twixt individuals, is esoteric to Esther. This sin stigmatizes her, even haunting her dreams.This chapter unveils a corner of the relationship twixt Esther and her father.Ladies and gentlemen, remember this: a chapter may epitomize a decade or a day, and it may take place in reality or fantasy.





	1. Esther Wesley

**Author's Note:**

> Flash fictions may or may not have direct relationships with each other. I promise that I will create new characters in the future.

She woke up from her dream with quivers.  
In an non-existent city, she had chased down bustling boulevards and sinuous alleys, eluding from a man. She had not dared to look back, until a bus station had caught her sight. Jumping into a red bus, she had glanced through the window: the man had had her father’s face. She had been aghast, but sudden ebullience had swept the horror away when the broadcaster announced the destination was downtown.  
The strange ebullience still lit her heart. She rolled onto her side, got an elbow under her and drew a deep breath.  
Esther Wesley did not favor psychoanalysis, nor did she believe in the superstition of dream prophecies. Yet the dream was so detailed that it seemed to convey something...  
It was Saturday morning. Esther slid down the bed and rose to her feet slowly.  
Her father was just and generous, equipped with erudition and elegance. He has loved and taught her without stint.  
The bane was hers. She revered and thanked him, but she did not love him—— she could not love him. God fashions people to love, but I am an exclusion, she thought sourly. Had anyone doubt her father’s kudos, she would construe without hesitance. However, the mere thought of embracing her father made her flesh crawl.  
Once she had forgotten his birthday. She had compensated with his favorite vinyl, but he had refused it and rebuked her nonchalance. Both had been infuriated and puzzled in the end...  
The other part of the dream did not vex her less. She had fled from her father restlessly, and the shelter of glitzy downtown had brought her euphoria. No, there is nothing fallacious about aspiring the prosperous city. The crux was the notion behind the dream: she gets rid of her father, who loves her in any occasion, as if he is a monster and rushes into the unknown city in which everyone will be indifferent to her.  
Whether dreams bode or not, they are the productions of her own mind…  
She fetched a glass of water and took a sip.


	2. Flash: Esther Wesley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glamorous lady attired in Versace dress entered the room. She approached the man on the couch, and the men welcomed her with embrace. Suddenly, the lady drew out a dagger——  
> Halt. This only exists in Hollywood spy movies. Agents do not kill with daggers! Beautiful faces are not overarching…  
> This chapter unveils a corner of Wesley' work in intelligence agency.   
> Ladies and gentlemen, remember this: a chapter may epitomize a decade or a day, and it may take place in reality or fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flash fictions may or may not have relationships between each other. I promise that I will create more characters in the future.

Esther works for Central Intelligence Agency.   
For most people, the title Agent Wesley is an enigma. Oft she hears people allude that agents should be mysterious and charming, just like James Bond. They always move briskly, some say, and they camouflage themselves with aliases and wigs.  
The stereotype depicts the truth to certain extent: during missions, agents in the operation department have to move briskly and masquerade themselves. Yet it is obscuring instead of posturing. Sagacity and composure are necessities to agents, while arcanum and glamour are petty—— only agents in Hollywood spy movies survive for their outstanding faces. In fact, Esther is almost the most beautiful one amongst her colleagues. Most colleagues have mediocre appearance, while a few of them do not look like humans at all. That is acrid, she shrugs.  
Intelligence department is her position, and she is in charge of controlling weapons. Obviously, she is forbidden to share the information outside the agency. Whenever a curious person asks about her work in the edifice, she says it is as mundane as anyone’s work, such as analyzing data and writing reports. If the person persists, she will say that she deals with weapons and let gasps strangle the foolish questions.  
Besides eminent acuteness and ability of maintaining secrecy, agents are earthly. They curse the leading faculties in mornings, prattle haphazardly during lunch breaks and make their way to pubs after work. She does not like the pubs in Langley, though, for they are too modern: she is fond of vintage.


End file.
